incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper's Bounty (Holiday)
And so...the Reaper's Bounty begins. The Closing of the Year stretches from the first to the last day of October. The days grow shorter, the nights grow bolder, and magic and mystery prevails. Amidst the toil of the peasantry, celebrations often spring out of nothing, games of chance are frequent and contests fill the evenings after a hard day's work. Also referred to as The Reaper's Bounty in Tarithyll, the celebrations have spread like a plague during October, festering in the farthest reaches of Incantre. The Reaper's Bounty is an annual harvest-time celebration held to honor the legendary figure of Darin Lightwood. The only problem? No one is exactly sure any longer who Darin Lightwood really was! Everyone has a different story, but some facts are consistent: Darin came to the village of Tarithyll each autumn to help with the harvest. Unfortunately Darin met his death during one festival and now his ghost roams the land doling out tricks or treats. Darin being a whimsical man in life remains so after death for the duration of the Reaper's Bounty, he may be seen throughout Incantre, drawn to those who making merry, plaguing the high courts, or simply taking a bath in Eyllstarn. Darin's ghost would never visit a trick or a treat, upon the same person twice, so it's a common tradition for those who wish to encounter him to wear masks or costumes to disguise themselves and trick him into giving out treats, which he is famous for, or tricks, which are also...amusing, or disturbing, depending upon the receiver. No one truly knows what happened to cause Darin's death, in fact, those well to do people, who have time for luxury, often play a game at dinner parties, where a guest takes on the role of Darin and the revelers try and decipher how he died from clues scattered by the hosts. The Reaper's Bounty is not all fun and games however. Denizens of Tarithyll take the matter most gravely. For the entirety of the Bounty, a bonfire will burn within the village, hot and bright through the night, to ward off malignant spirits. Tokens and medallions tucked away for the rest of the year will be worn as well, keepsakes of lost loved ones. It's a time of respect for the dead and remembering those who are lost. The citizens of Tarithyll can be seen burning effigies, stuffy guys made from old clothes and leaves, on the bonfire. Representing those who were lost, honoring the dead that have passed and other more sinister desires wished upon the living. Masks are frequently worn, spirits of the more earthly kind are consumed and celebrations are had afterward. A celebration of life for those who still have it. ((OOC Info- The Reaper's Bounty will go for the month of October, be sure to check the Incantre Event Calendar so you're aware of contests, group RPs, and other fun times to be had during this in character event. Don't worry, there will still be announcements but in case you miss one, the dates and times will be posted there. Also, during the month of October, coinciding with the Reaper's Bounty, characters who practice magic may expect to see unforeseen events when wielding it. Maybe a fireball ends up as a ball of flowers? Who knows? Magic is wonky at this time of year and you are encouraged to role play it as so!))